If a present turbine device encounters excessive flow or too rapid a flow rate, most of the water flow is controlled by opening or closing a sluice, but the drawback is that once the open breadth of sluice is changed, the flow rate and flow of water are simultaneously changed, and this will affect the flow of water downstream of the turbine. Furthermore, when the flow rate and flow of water are reduced at the same time, it will cause silt in water channel to become more serious, and therefore controlling the sluice is not a very good method. In addition, blade control is controlled via an electric way in some of the known art, and the advantage is that the blade can be turned on or off accurately and the open breadth can be controlled. However, the drawback is that if a power failure occurs, the electrically controlled blade will not work. Furthermore, because the turbine device is set in the water channel and the related means is also near the water channel, mist can be quite plentiful. It is known to those skilled in the art that mist can easily erodes electrical apparatus, and as a result, the electrical apparatus will break more easily and thus the maintenance cost increase. Moreover, turbine devices are usually located in remote areas and the traffic conditions are worse, and thereby the traffic component of maintenance further increases the cost. Therefore, a blade control system that can operate without electrical power in the field of turbine devices is urgently required.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a water wheel device and control mechanism therefor are disclosed. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but is also easy to implement. Thus, the present invention has utility for industry.